Gold Club
by linkjames24
Summary: They were a mysterious group led by a man known as Touma Kamijou. Up until two years ago, they didn't exist. Yet somehow they've not only owned nearly every establishment in Beagbaile but are also in possession of classified information that more than once endangered the secret agents of the state.


Gold Club 01

OoO

They were a mysterious group led by a man known as Touma Kamijou. Up until two years ago, they didn't exist. Yet somehow they've not only owned nearly every establishment in Beagbaile but are also in possession of classified information that more than once endangered the secret agents of the state.

He was sent by the Agency to learn of their secrets, allegiances, the purpose of their existence, and if needs be, to destroy them.

His name is-

"Hamazura, just _what_ are you staring at?" Mugino asked him. She lowered her sunglasses, sat up from her pool chair beside the swimming pool and gave him a delicious view of her voluptuous body covered only by her skirted black bikini.

"Um, you?" He gulped.

Hamazura Shiage had the oddest position to gain intel from his enemies. He hooked up with one of their members and managed to become her lover/slave all in one night. It was a simple bar meeting, preplanned and executed with perfection. Seeing as Mugino was the one who bought him a drink in the counter instead of the other way around, he didn't even have to do anything. The very definition of easy. Now he did most of the manual labor she asked for and obeyed her every word.

Not because it was part of his cover, but because that's how she liked it. He may wear the pants, but she's the one holding the leash to the collar on his neck. She can rip his pants off any time she damn well pleased.

"As much as I enjoy your attention, and I do enjoy it, I'd prefer if you were to do as I asked and apply sunscreen on my body."

"You got it, boss."

Her wicked grin didn't help the problem beneath his orange trunks.

"I love it when you call me that." She lied back down on the chair, resting her head behind her forearms and raised her foot. Her bare legs were the only part of her body touched by the sunlight, the rest of her shaded by her Beach parasol.

Hamazura knelt before her like a knight before their queen under the burning sun. He applied some lotions to his hand and began rubbing her sole, worked his way between her toes and all the back to her heel. Moving up her ankle he rubbed some lotion into her calf, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Mugino's smile was nothing short of tempting. She had it whenever she wanted to see how long it took him before he broke and ravage her then and there.

This was foreplay, and unfortunately he wasn't in the mood for sex.

Not right now, that is.

His superiors contacted him last night. He gave a monthly report, and the lax security system his lovers' group belongs to made transporting intelligence a piece of cake.

What he learned disturbed him.

Three associates of the Agency got caught in a fight with a member of Touma's group last week. Associates were unofficial contacts of the Agency, paid for discreet activities much like a construction company is paid to build houses.

They were disposable, replaceable and only sent in places deemed to risky for spies like him.

That was a load of horseshit, of course. Getting his cover blown would lead to his immediate execution. This was an unofficial mission, and to retain plausible deniability only few people were aware of his operation.

He was on his own.

And being on his own meant spending time with the sexy lady who killed two of those associates and mortally wounded the other.

The only witness was the sole survivor. A man who suffered third degree burns, lost his left arm and right leg, and was blind in one eye.

They were caught off guard, apparently. Unprepared for the sudden attack unleashed behind them. They were in a panic room with the steel wall five inches thick. The only door available was locked from the inside, and it would've took drastic measures to reach their location without tipping off the local authorities.

Yet they died due to a green beam of light that bypassed the durability of their walls.

Was it a laser gun?

"Hamazura, right there." Mugino let out a small gasp reserved only for him as he squeezed her thigh.

The survivor caught a glimpse of the perpetrator beyond the broken wall as she left the premises. The description matched Mugino perfectly.

"S-so, Mugino, I was wondering if I could join the Gold Club."

The Gold Club was the name for Touma Kamijou's social club exclusively for members. They have access to nearly infinite funds from what Mugino offhandedly told him, and can enter locations soaked in prestige and exclusivity.

Like Touma's Honeydale nightclub, his mansions like the one Mugino was using, and a literal castle at the forest on the outskirts of town.

Those were off limits to people like him, and often left him frustrated. Not because he was jealous he couldn't go to expensive locations rich people use, but because he couldn't obtain information on the members that have been targeting his own Agency's spies.

"No," Mugino immediately answered. Instead of scowling like a woman hiding her secret, she merely grinned and wagged her finger. "If I let you in you might fall for someone else, then I'd have to fry your horny ass."

He let out a nervous laugh and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his hand. The sun was so unbearably hot.

"I'll let you join, but it's not just up to me," Mugino admitted. "You need to attend stupid cocktail parties, art galleries and charity balls. Other members need to observe you and get to know you. You need a total of three sponsorships before you're admitted to the outer circle of our club."

"Outer circle?" Hamazura massaged her sexy thigh, indulging himself in her attractive body. His hands came dangerously close up her leg. Mugino bit her lips and gave a wicked smile, fully aware of his wandering hands. "Seems a bit pompous to me, is all I'm saying."

"Yeah, it is." She didn't even deny it. Based on what he learned from their cohabitation, she was a very blunt person. She didn't spend time on fancy words and expensive living conditions. He was made aware when she lived the first two weeks with him in his dingy apartment he used as part of his cover.

He was the one who actually suggested they live somewhere better, and next thing he knew he was living in a mansion. If Mugino showed off her wealth, or the wealth members have access to, it was because she didn't care what people thought and simply liked the accessories.

"But you don't need to worry. I'll take care of you," she said.

That was what made him perplexed.

Why did she pick a relationship with him?

He was given three marks of infiltration. Mugino, Accelerator, and Misaki.

Misaki was the most prominent member of the Gold Club, enjoying attention on the limelight.

Accelerator prefered the shadows and was a lone wolf, much like Mugino.

But he never even got the chance to meet the other two, having been pulled straight into her embrace the first time their eyes met.

She singled him out in that bar, and he thought he was a goner as she led him to her hotel room. What followed next was one of the most mind blowing sex he's ever had. And she played for keeps, bringing her bag to his apartment the next day.

Four months in and she was still unaware he worked for an organization against her own.

"Was it love on first sight?" Hamazura asked about their first meeting as he worked his hands.

"Maybe~" Mugino's teasing voice was followed by a soft laugh at his sigh.

He just didn't understand what she saw in him.

Maybe once he exfiltrates, he could take her with him.

He sighed once more.

Why did he have to fall in love with his mark?

Damn the accuracy of those stupid young adult spy fictions.

Not the explosions and constant battles, that was silly. Spies wouldn't function well if they drew attention to themselves.

But the conflicting emotions at least hit the bullseye.

"Hey…" Mugino's foot poked his cheek. Hamazura rolled his eyes but didn't do anything stupid like pushing it away. He began applying lotion into the other leg, once more earning a light gasp from Mugino.

"If you really want to join… I can help you."

"No thanks," he said. "Guess I'll be staying on the sidelines."

Act humble.

"Aw. Is Shiage-kun jealous? Not content with having a girlfriend willing to do everything for you, Hamazura? You want to be someone special too? Well too bad. Fetch me some wine." Her foot slapped his cheek.

He gave a nod.

He rolled his shoulders.

He smashed his lips to hers, pulling her into a searing kiss. Mugino moaned into it. The sunglasses slid off her face, and her black eyes tracked his even as she responded to his advance.

He kneaded her breast through her bikini top. She released a moan into his lips. He slid his hand beneath her swimsuit and groped her breast, pinching her red hard nipple and tugging it free of the top. It made for an erotic sight. Mugino was disheveled, with one breast bare and the sunglasses dangling by her ear before it fell to the floor.

Hamazura gulped, pushed her skirted bottom to the side, pulled his trunks down, and plunged his hard cock inside her wet pussy. He moved his hips, thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around his back, locking him with her.

He increased his pace. His lips parted from hers, leaving a trail of saliva between them. Mugino tried kissing him back but whined when his head lowered to her chest. He pulled her other breast free of her top and sucked it hungrily.

"Shiage. Shiage!" she moaned his name like it was her favorite word. Her slender left arm hooked behind him, her hand grasped his back and her right hand clutched his chest. The sultry look in her eyes was too much.

"I love you!" she screamed.

Hamazura grunted and bit her areola, his tongue flicking her nipple. He came inside her, planting his hot seed into her womb. Mugino followed, having reached her own orgasm. His mouth left her breast to kiss her once more.

Their sweaty spasming bodies continued for a bit more before they stopped. They were sweating messes of flesh on top of the pool chair. Hamazura gasped for breath, his head beside Mugino's, his body pressing hers, as he took in their lovemaking.

"I love you too," he said. Mugino cupped his chin, made him face her satisfied smile, and pulled him into a kiss. He rotated their position, moving his girlfriend over his body as his back laid against the chair. Mugino snuggled into him, making herself comfortable. Her arms were on his shoulder and chest, her legs wrapped around his thigh as she possessively held him.

"You can get the wine later," she grinned. He let out an exasperated sigh. Mugino buried her face to his neck and kissed his nape. They basked in each other's warmth and in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

OoO

"So you're her boyfriend." Touma, the boss of Gold Club and Hamazura's main target offered his hand for a shake. Touma was not that much older than Shiage. Hell, with his looks he actually appeared younger! Touma wore a black suit, no tie, and had a ring on his left ring finger.

He was married? That wasn't in any of Hamazura's files.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you." Hamazura nervously shook his hand.

Mugino decided to host a cocktail party. The majority of the attendants were members of the Gold Club, so non-members like him stood out and caught the attention of potential sponsors.

He stood out even more because the founding member was talking to him.

"So I know you're wondering why Mugino's hosting this event." Touma chuckled. A waiter carrying a tray full of cocktail glasses walked towards them. Hamazura was amazed by his ability to maintain his balance.

"Drinks, sirs?" The waiter gave a respectful nod to both Touma and Hamazura.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Hamazura took one glass.

"Don't mind if I do," Touma laughed, accepting the offer. He sipped his cocktail.

Hamazura bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? Was Touma already aware of his status and was merely fucking with him? He didn't know. Right. Make small talk. Maybe Touma would slip something useful if he gets inebriated.

"Where did that waiter even come from?" Hamazura eyed the waiter's retreating back before he disappeared in the crowd of guests.

"We've got a staff just for occasions like this." Touma shrugged and sipped from his drink. "Tell me, Hamazura, why are you dating Mugino?"

"Because I love her?" And he needed her to get access to the big boss Touma Kamijou himself.

Was he being interrogated or something?

Touma laughed. "Glad to hear it. Mugino's a bit touchy. Surprised she actually managed to find you. She's not good talking to people if you know what I mean."

Hamazura scowled. He felt a bit pissed that Touma talked about Mugino like she was a social pariah. Instead of angrily telling Touma off he just swigged his drink, finishing the glass in one chug.

"Wow," Touma said, looking in amazement at how Hamazura drank the entire cup. "You love alcohol or something?"

"Or something," Hamazura said.

"Hey." A gruff voice spoke. Hamazura felt the hair on his limbs stand out. He recognized that voice. He researched it. A pale white hand held his shoulder. He gulped. Touma's smile was still warm even as he sentenced Hamazura to death.

He slowly, ever so slowly turned his neck. He met the angry red eyes of Accelerator.

"Why don't you come with me?"


End file.
